I thought you were mine
by Ale686
Summary: "No creas que charlar vaya a resolver esto."


N/A: Inspirado en First Burn para el Hamildrop, del musical ya saben cuál. Contenido menos angst, otro día.

**Pareja: NikoSasha**

**Capítulo Único.**

**Géneros: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: General**

* * *

**I thought you were mine.**

Sasha nunca fue muy dada a escribir o leer, ni en nada que se requiriera ser 'delicada', en primera porque no creyó durante la mitad de su vida que fuese de ayuda ya que ella era una cazadora, por lo que usar tinta y papeles era innecesario para lo que se iba a dedicar. Eso se lo dejaba a los pomposos residentes de las mansiones en Shena, que no tenían más que hacer que sentarse en casa el día entero y comer comida que ni se ganaban ellos mismos.

Entre todo lo que le pasó, que la llevó a escribir cada cierto tiempo a su familia aun si en general jamás estaba segura sobre qué hablarles a ellos, apreciaba haber perfeccionado su vocabulario y ortografía, aunque la caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear pues pese a que sus manos eran firmes para otros trabajos, se perdían sobre las hojas. Gracias a los tres años de ejercicios teóricos, al menos podía darse el lujo de saber cómo volcar sus pensamientos en cartas.

Y en estos últimos meses en serio lo necesitaba, porque había encontrado a alguien con quien podía conectarse a un nivel distinto a los demás. Y el sentido de confidencia que brindaba no decir las cosas de frente, había logrado que dejaran fluir libremente en palabras los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo entre ambos.

"_No puedo creer que me llevo bien con un extranjero._

_Es decir… un hombre que viene del mar. ¡Del mar!"_

Cuando lo escribió estuvo muy entusiasta, olvidando que no exactamente del mar, cosa que aclaró luego de relatar otras anécdotas que nada tenían que ver.

"…

_Ya sé que para ti no es raro. Pero el mar era desconocido para gente como nosotros hasta hace un año, aunque creo que ya te lo dijeron._

_Y ya sabes, me gusta mucho tu comida._

_Tú me agradas mucho…"_

…

Cuando los voluntarios destilaban ese aire que se asemejaba al que respiraba con los marleyanos cerca, ella se lo preguntaba. Le habían dado la respuesta hacía un año, tras el descubrimiento en el sótano de Eren, pero aún habían razones que no cuadraban. Se cuestionaba entonces si el odio en realidad tenía un sentido, si el que ellos fueran denominados demonios estaba realmente justificado solo por las acciones de personas del pasado. Si ella misma debería avergonzarse cuando la llamaran así o avergonzarse de pertenecer a esa raza, como en sus días de entrenamiento se avergonzaba de ser alguien nacida y criada en los bosques. A pesar de que estaba convencida de que jamás le admitiría que continuaba haciéndolo, porque era difícil para él desaparecer una idea con la cual vivió veinte años de su vida, quería su respuesta.

—¿Aún me crees un demonio? —ella no iba a comprar todo lo que dijera, pero necesitaba oírlo, aunque fuera mediante letras y no cara a cara.

"_No tú._

_Diría que tal vez una bruja porque"_

—Me embrujaste —susurró, acalorada.

Burdo, simplón, tal vez ofensivo si iba buscarle la quinta pata al gato, pero ella tuvo otro modo de tomárselo.

Cuando recibió en otra carta el alago que imaginó, dando más significado a lo anterior escrito. Sasha surcó los labios y rió para sus adentros. Si fuera una mojigata, rechazaría que Nicolo piense en ella como un ángel mientras que en los demás todavía como demonios.

En la naturaleza, era el egoísmo lo que mantenía los animales en el bosque. Las personas no eran muy diferentes, y de nuevo trató de alejar el deseo y lamentarse que las situaciones no le permitieran que él pudiera verla más seguido, ni que ella fuese a buscarlo con frecuencia.

Pero ella tiene sus cartas, así puede leer sus pensamientos las veces que quiera y sentirlo más cerca.

...

Siguen así durante meses, viéndose o no viéndose, con cartas entregadas mano a mano y en otras ocasiones por terceros a los que terminan sobornando. Con cartas que se escriben a varios edificios de distancia, a un muro o dos del otro.

Lo que lee la estremece de pies a cabeza. En cada ocasión, de un modo diferente.

A veces se sonroja, muchas veces sonríe, en otras se enoja e indigna de su atrevimiento porque, es de esperarse, los hombres que vienen más allá tienen otras costumbres y a ella le educaron más señorita de lo que puede demostrar con sus modales toscos.

A veces no puede evitar sentirse descompuesta, como si llenarse de todas esas emociones la marearan hasta que los pies le temblaran y sus fuerzas se escaparan. De muchas formas, tanto buenas como malas.

Un sentimiento difícil de explicar, que la hace sospechar de lo que ocultan las últimas cartas. De que Nicolo guarda algo más que le concierne también a ella en algún punto.

Es por su corazón, que lo puede entrever. Como cansancio de tanta farsa, como el ansiar confesar un pecado.

Cada acción sobreactuada la nota a una milla de distancia y se da cuenta de que Nicolo finge para lavarse las manos.

Pero ella entiende. Porque todos hacen lo mismo en ciertos aspectos, y aunque buscara mirarlo con malos ojos, hay algo que evita que pueda verlo como una mala persona o alguien cruel: el cómo es con ella.

El _quién_ es con ella. Nicolo es demasiado bueno.

Y esa tarde, a solas en su habitación, relee una de las últimas palabras que le obsequió.

"_si no llegara a verte de nuevo, no sé lo que haría. No sé a dónde llegaría, si no estuvieras aquí."_

Ella sabe que no tiene derecho de exigirle nada cuando él también sufre por esto, y por eso silencia sus pensamientos más oscuros, pues no está segura, y puede ser otra cosa lo que le atormenta. Añora que sea otra cosa, al punto de rezar por ello.

Tal vez no haya nada malo, ni haya intenciones dañinas de Yelena.

Armin es el más inteligente que conoce, él se habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Quizás solo es un miedo infundado de Nicolo que se ha encariñado con ellos.

Para hacer una investigación seria, debería dejar a Nicolo en el ojo del huracán. Y aunque tiene sus dudas y dada su cercanía, podría aprovecharla para buscar pruebas, prefiere no arriesgarse porque, al fin y al cabo, hay mucho más que perder si es descubierto. Y ella no quiere perderlo.

Ella no puede traicionar lo que tienen, sin evidencias de que él la engaña.

Deja pasar todo, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Queda en incertidumbre de esa idea, que viene y va en su mente durante los siguientes meses, la cual apenas logra apartar…

Hasta enterarse; y es el ese momento en que sus sentimientos logran resolverse.

Ahora tenía su confesión, que no se encontró en una carta. Fue dicha de su propia boca.

Y ésta no le trajo ninguna alegría.

Lo supo. Supo que acabaría mal, pero no se imaginaban cuánto dolería y qué costo tendría el dejarse llevar por el amor. Había sabido bien que acabaría destruida, pero se engañó por mucho tiempo diciendo que no perdería nada con intentarlo.

Contrario a lo que surcó su mente cuando soñaba recibir el secreto de Nicolo de sus labios, la sonrisa no hizo acto de presencia en su rostro. Tampoco la confesión de amor, y ella se quedó petrificada del horror de presenciar algo que deseaba fuese una actuación, una broma de mal gusto.

Mas no lo era, su tono angustiado, su voz en murmullo y decírselo lo suficientemente cerca para que, aunque estén a solas, ni siquiera un alma pudiera oírlo:

"—_Creo que había fluido espinal de Zeke en el vino que les servimos a los altos mandos del ejército."_

Su mundo y todo lo que la rodeaba terminaba en esas palabras.

—Y no hay cura alguna, hasta donde sé.

Sasha puso sus ojos en él, pero ya no lo miró realmente, pues su mente se había abierto a otras posibilidades peores basándose en lo que Nicolo dijo.

Fue fácilmente engañada. Lo peor es que tuvo que vérselo venir, sabiendo que es la menos lista, tuvo que prever que no analizaba bien a los demás y, por lo tanto, acabó de este modo.

—Nicolo, ese vino… tú me diste- ¿nos diste eso para que Zeke pueda usarnos?

—NO, ¡no a ti! —gritó con aversión de la idea—._ Yo jamás_ te haría eso a ti, Sasha. Tú eres quien menos merece eso. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

A Sasha la garganta se le seca.

—Te das cuenta a quién le estás contando todo esto —apenas ella puede entender cada vocablo que él está pronunciando.

Nicolo estrecha los ojos y baja la cabeza, con una vergüenza palpable ante la poca dignidad que le queda por mantener.

—Sé que no dirás nada —él es firme en decir esto.

Es como retarla. De pronto fue como estar ante una nueva persona y no el mismo hombre que conocía desde hace tres años.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Pero no vas hacerlo, ¿cierto? —Sin embargo, no es soberbia. Es ilusión en los ojos.

El descubrimiento que hasta ahora Sasha ignoró. Es verdad, no puede decir nada.

"No vas a decir nada, y sabes por qué no lo harás."

Está acorralada porque es Nicolo.

—¿Por qué es todo esto?

—Por ti —dice claro y fuerte, antes de guardar silencio.

A esta altura, Sasha no desea indagar. La próxima mirada que recibe es una cargada no solo de culpa sino también desesperanza y aun así, un rastro de alegría en su habla.

—Antes no me hubiera importado morir, pero desde que te conocí… Yo tuve ganas de vivir otro día más. Y eso… es porque yo…

Pero él se calla.

"¿Vale la pena si ni siquiera puedes decirlo en voz alta?"

—Ya es tarde —ella le corta a que intente de nuevo, teniendo una pista de cuál era la siguiente confesión. Después de meditarlo con la vista baja durante varios segundos, su mente iluminó—. Mañana a la misma hora, veámonos aquí. Entonces, podremos seguir hablando.

Al cocinero no le pareció ningún problema.

Ciertamente, no tenía la más mínima idea. Eso se percibió en su rostro extrañado, cuando el momento acordado llegó, sobre todo ante la caja que trajo Sasha en manos. Y cómo comenzó encender el hornillo.

Una vez el fuego se levantó la vio meter las puntas de unas hojas. Se ve que lo sucedido el día de ayer, evitó que Nicolo la interrogara y por eso solo está ahí de pie viéndola consumir en fuego las hojas en las manos.

Mientras ve arder las hojas, ella solo puede reprocharse su propia estupidez y lo que ha cometido durante todo este tiempo perdido.

"_No tiene nada que ver conmigo, mas le concierne a todo el país._

_No tiene que ver conmigo, pero sí tengo la culpa… Debería haberme dado cuenta._

_Yo… Me sentí aliviada al saber que pensaste en mí. Que me salvaste a mí de esto, que seguramente salvaste a mis amigos, por mí, en especial a mí…_

_Pero, ¡tanta gente podría morir!, y yo estaba aliviada de que escogieras mi vida sobre las demás._

_Esto solo debe significar que lo que siento está mal, ¿no?, definitivamente._

_Estábamos siendo demasiado egoístas._

_Ahora lo sé."_

—Sasha, ¿qué es-?

—Cállate. No quiero volver a escucharte. No creas que charlar vaya a resolver esto.

Sasha ni siquiera vira para ver su rostro herido, ella prefiere continuar sin importar ser cruel.

—Yo lo sé, Nicolo —dice, agriamente—. _Todo._ No soy estúpida. Sé cómo son las cosas para nosotros.

"_Sé cómo nos ven todos, pero siempre me han mirado mal. Incluso antes de conocerte, ¿sí? Así que no importa."_, Nicolo repasó la voz de Sasha en su cabeza, de cosas acumuladas, de lecturas viejas. En su momento ella restó importancia, pero ahora parece tener un peso descomunal ese dato.

No fue hasta después de que un quito papel cayó con su mayor parte consumida, que pudo captar qué es lo que ella hacía.

—¿Esas son?-

—Son _mías_ —sentenció Sasha.

"Escribiste esto para mí.

Y para mí, ya no significa nada."

Las que había sido un tesoro para ella, ya no posee valor alguno. Nada de esto tiene un sentido claro.

Es suficiente con que Nicolo no esté seguro de qué hacer con él mismo, mucho menos sabrá qué hacer con ella y los sentimientos que tienen ambos. Sasha únicamente está haciendo todo más simple.

—No es como piensas, Sasha, ¡no es!-

—¡_Sé_ cómo me miras tú!… ¡Desde que nos conocimos! Me miras como si quisieras que yo… como si quisieras que yo… —Ni siquiera quiere continuar. Es incapaz de seguir jugando este juego absurdo.

"_Y si no pudiera estar en el paraíso contigo, quiero irme al infierno."_

Ja, como si no estuvieran ya en el infierno…

Así es la vida real, nada va cambiar eso. No puede ser que en tan poco tiempo haya olvidado cómo es el mundo en que viven, sobre todo por una ilusión. Porque ni siquiera era un sueño, solo una vana ilusión.

—Todo estaba mal —Contiene un grito de hartazgo, preguntándose en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a caer, porque no debería sufrir por esto. Ni culparlo tanto a él, o a ella misma. Debería no darle tal importancia luego de caer tan bajo, por su cuenta propia.

—Aunque esté mal, yo quiero quedarme en Eldia. Yo _quiero_… Solamente porque tú estás aquí, ¡no hice lo que hice para Marley, ni por Eldia, sinceramente tampoco me importan la Tropa de Exploración! Simplemente quería que estar contigo.

Sasha mueve el hombro con violencia, para quitarse la mano de encima.

—Si estuvieras decidido, ¿habrías hecho lo que hiciste? ¡No me mientas más!, ¡nunca te ha importado! Nunca lo pensaste en serio-, ¡de hecho ni siquiera tienes por qué! —Ella siente su cabeza palpitar—. ¡¿En serio pensaste que estaría bien elegir a una persona sobre tu país, Nicolo?! ¿Sobre tus amigos, sobre tu familia? ¡Si es así entonces eres alguien totalmente egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo! ¡Eres alguien despreciable!

Y por un momento, ella sintió que no era a él a quien le estaba diciendo todo eso.

…

No vuelve hablar con Nicolo, quien no tiene cara para buscarla, tampoco les hace a sus superiores ni a nadie más aquella revelación sobre el vino. Guarda silencio, asumiendo que la suposición es meramente eso. De lo contrario, ¿tendría sentido informarlo cuando no hay cómo resolverlo y cómo lo supo en primer lugar? Porque el rencor por Nicolo no evita que está convencida de que, de tener él una respuesta, pudo habérsela dicho. O verse menos culpable.

A pesar de las interrogantes que pueden tener Connie y Jean con ella sobre por qué ya no va al restaurante con frecuencia, no cuestionan.

Finalmente pasan dos meses y pisa un sobre luego de poner dos pies en su habitación.

Cuando tiene la carta en sus manos la rompe en pedazos, así como está segura quiso hacer el capitán al leer la de Eren la noche anterior.

No obstante, tienen verdades contundentes: no tienen más opción.

Sasha se duerme sin eludir bien cómo se sentirá _él_ sobre que ella debe ir atacar su tierra.

Esa noche sueña con un día claro, gente festejando su nombre, aunque Sasha no los conoce y ella en un vestido de novia; con ansias de escapar y sin poder moverse aun cuando sus ojos se abren, sin ver al prometido con quien se supone que ella se casará; Sasha acaba levantándose lo más asustada posible que ha hecho en su vida entera y se deja jadear para recuperar aire de alterarse con ese presagio mortal.

Enciende la lámpara y se percata que Mikasa aún no está en la habitación. Aprovecha la ausencia para hurgar el pie de la cama porque aún no ha arrojado los papeles a la basura como debe ser.

Repite otro de los mayores errores que cometió en su vida. Cediendo la curiosidad toma un solo un fragmento, lo que termina de abatirla a un punto en que no puede sostenerse de pie por solo esa palabra, en su inconfundible letra: es "_amor_" escrito de las manos del hombre que conocía solo desde hace tres años.

Es la única palabra que puede leer, y que la desarma al completo.

Ella predijo qué diría la carta y cómo estaba formulada esa oración, y es lo que se halla en cada palabra de ese pequeño fragmento y en las demás piezas rotas que formaban esa, -a diferencia de todas la que ya no existían-, cortísima carta. En una acción desesperada del último rastro de su fe en él, se apresura armar el resto de la carta y es, en efecto, lo que encuentra.

—amor… —murmuró, temblando. A pesar de todo, Nicolo no le ha fallado en esto y es contradictorio su sentir. Es contradictorio que todavía sienta no algo, sino todo por él. Que a ella el pecho se le aprieta y su garganta le arde. El deseo de gritar se intensifica tanto, pero ella calla sus gritos aun con esas lágrimas que finalmente se abren camino y caen al suelo en choques silenciosos como su llanto.

_"Yo estoy_

_ enamorado de ti"_

Sasha grita para sus adentros, entre las lágrimas a causa de los sentimientos sin resolver, desea, _ruega_ para que Nicolo sufra el mismo infierno que le está haciendo pasar.

"_el mundo no importa,_

_voy amarte el resto de mi vida._"


End file.
